Band Lives
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko. Together they are Scarlet Love. A hit new band, run by their old friend Yukimura. However Yukimura also is the manager for another band. Usui, Tora, Kuuga, Ikuto, Hinata, and Maki are Crush. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

The rain pitter pattered against the windowed wall. A soft sigh escaped the raven-haired female's lips as she looks outside, watching the rain.

"I wake up in the morning. Remember that you're gone. I wondered where the sun went. The rain is falling now." The female sings softly, gazing out and watching the rain. "Guess Yukimura and Sakura will be happy, now that I have a start to new lyrics." The female utters softly. "They are always on my case about lyrics." She adds with a sigh.

"Hey good girl. With your head in the clouds. I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about." The female's cell phone rings.

"Misaki!" A female voice sounds.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" The female, known as new pop sensation, Ayuzawa Misaki, asks slowly.

"Have you got a new beat? I just came up with a seriously cool rythmn but I have no lyrics or guitar to go with it." Sakura replies.

"Actually...I just came up with some new lyrics." Misaki replies.

"Really, Miki?" Sakura asks, using Misaki's childhood nickname from her and Shizuko.

"Yes, really Saka." Misaki replies with a small grin.

"Does Shizu know?" Sakura asks.

"No, and neither does Yukimura." Misaki replies.

"WHY NOT?!" Sakura screams, causing Misaki to hold her cell phone away from her ear.

"Saka, I just came up with the lyrics. You called me before I had the chance to call a meeting bout the start of it." Misaki replies in an exasperated tone.

**Misaki's POV**

_'Why does Sakura always have the uncanny ability to sense when I just created new lyrics?'_ I wonder to myself as Sakura rambles.

"Oh, in that case, I'll call them for ya!" She chirps. I smile slightly.

"Doesn't Yukimura have that other band he's managing?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah, but he told me to call him when you have new lyrics." Saka replies as if it's obvious.

"When are we going to meet his other band?" I ask. "It's boring not knowing who else Yukimura is working with." I complain.

"I heard it's a boy band." Saka replies, causing me to drop my cell phone.

_'Boy...band...boys...men...I hate them all. Yukimura is the only exception, considering he helped me and Suzuna when Mama passed away and father left leaving me in a pile of debt.'_ I scream mentally.

"Miki? Misa-chan?! MISAKI!?" Saka yells.

"Gomene, Saka-chan." I say, picking up my phone. "Anyway, call Yukimura, I call Shizu. She'll probably yell at me, though, for 'just getting inspired' or something like that." I reply with a chuckle.

"Or she'll yell at me for last night." Saka whimpers.

"What'd you do, Saka?" I ask with an inaudible groan.

"I met a really cute guy!" Saka squeals. _'Ugh. Boys.'_ I groan.

"SAKA!" I groan.

"MIKI!" Saka groans back. I sigh.

"Just call Yukimura." I order, before hanging up. I hope Shizu doesn't take this out on me. I dial Shizu's number.

"Moshi Moshi, Kaga Shizuko speaking." Shizu replies. Mature as always.

"Yo, Shizu. Meeting. Saka's calling Yukimura. I just got the start of some lyrics." I reply.

"Just now? Why wasn't I informed last night?" Shizu replies.

"'Cuz I just got the lyrics in my mind this morning then Saka called me." I reply as I hear Shizu groan.

"When?" She asks. "Where?"

"Dunno. Gotta wait for Yukimura to call and bitch me out before he tells me a time. I'll text you and Saka when I get it though. I think Yukimura's calling me now." I say as I hear the insistent beeping on my phone, indicating I have a call waiting.

"Alright. Text me the time and place." Shizu says.

"Hai!" I hang up and switch to the other line. "Moshi Moshi. Ayuzawa Misaki speaking. How may I-"

"MISAKI! YOU JUST CAME UP WITH THE DAMN LYRICS!?" Yukimura's voice resounds.

"Gomene, Yukimura!" I reply quickly. I hear something sounding suspiciously like a band practicing. "Ne, Yuki?" I ask, curiousty overcoming the better sense of me, causing me to use his childhood nickname.

"Yeah, Miki?" He asks, sounding curious and kinda scared.

"Where are you?" I deadpan.

"Etto...With the other band I manage." Yukimura says, and I hear the sound of a door shutting.

"Girls or guys?" I ask.

"Guys." He says, causing me to groan, Saka was right. "Why?" He asks.

"Saka told me you worked with a boy band." I say, sneering the words 'boy band'.

"Anyways, meeting. Your place. Twenty minutes. Just give me time to tell the guys I have to go." Yuki says.

"Hai. I'll text Saka and Shizu." I reply, snapping my phone shut. _'Saka's probably going to ask to meet the other band, and drag me into a mess that I don't want.'_ I sigh. _'Great. Just great.'_ I sigh as I tap on my phone screen.

_**To Saka and Shizu:**_

_**Meeting. My place. Twenty minutes. Yuki's not happy with me :'(**_

I sigh as the message sends.

**Yukimura's side-Yukimura's POV**

I totally thought that Miki was going to kill me for sure. I press the intercom button.

"Alright guys. That's a wrap for today." I say, chuckling when Hinata and Kuuga cheer.

"Where you going?" Tora asks. I sigh.

"Meeting my other band." I reply. "I do manage another band." I reply, knowing full well that they were aware of this fact.

"Can we come with?" Tora and Ikuto ask together.

"Uh...might not be a good idea." I reply, sweating. Miki would shoot me if I brought the other band to her place.

"Why not?" Takumi asks.

"Uh...bye." I run out of the recording studio. Miki's only got one verse done. She doesn't need to be bothered while writing the rest of her song with them there.

"Yukimura!" The band members shout.

"I can't die this young!" I shout back as I dive into my convertible, driving to Miki's penthouse suite.

**Misaki's house-Misaki's POV**

"Where is Yuki?" Saka pouts, storming off to my kitchen, probably to make some food. As I finish up the lyrics, I hear voices, mixing with one that sounds suspiciously like Yukimura's.

"Shizu, here's the lyrics. I'm gonna go get the door." I say, passing her the paper before standing up and walking to my door. I open the door and spot Yukimura arguing with...GUYS?! "Yuki..." I say, my voice lowering an octave.

"Ah! Miki! Don't kill me! They followed me! Gomene!" Yuki repeats over and over, bowing repeatedly. I sigh deeply.

"I'll kill you later. I need you to review my latest lyrics." I deadpan.

"Can we come in?" One of the blonds ask.

"Are you with the paparazzi?" I ask.

They shake their heads.

"Fans?"

They shake their heads again.

"Then no." I deadpan turning and leaving my door wide open, contradicting my words. Yuki waves, inviting them in, after telling them to be quite and behave. _'Seems like I have to interact with men.'_

"Miki!" Saka screams, causing me to dash to my kitchen.

"Saka! What's...wrong?" I look at the sparkling girl.

"I made your favorite!" Saka grins.

"YOU BAKA! I THOUGHT YOU HAD HURT YOURSELF!" I scream, causing Saka to cower away from me.

"Gomene!" Saka murmurs, sniffling.

"Gomene Saka. I just have to deal with...ugh." I shudder.

"Who? Suzuna's at school." Saka replies.

"Yukimura's boy band followed him." I frown, walking out, balancing the four plates in my hands, two on each hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" Sakura asks. Misaki nods as she glances at her calender. _'It's been half a year.'_ She thinks as she looks down. Half a year since her mother passed. Commited suicide actually, Misaki assumed, considering there was a note saying "I'm sorry." Misaki sighs, melencholy filling her entire being. It's also been 15 years since her father left.

"Mama, you taught me to do the right things. So, now you have to let your baby fly. You've given me every- Saka! Get me my notebook!" Misaki screeches suddenly.

"New lyrics already?" Shizuko asks with a surprised gasp.

"You sure are inspired today." Yukimura adds.

"Look at the date." Misaki deadpans before dashing off with a sob.

"Crap." Yukimura mutters. "We won't be getting a concert in for about a week now." He adds with a sigh.

"What do you mean, Yukimura?" Kuuga and Tora ask.

"I can't explain unless I have permission." Yukimura says, a frown clear on his face. He was obviously uncomforable with this topic.

"But she's too cute to be crying!" Ikuto and Hinata adds. Maki just nods in agreements while Usui Takumi spends his time walking around Misaki's apartment, looking at each and every individual art piece.

"Onee-chan. I'm home." A monotone voice states. "You're not my onee-chan." A mini-Misaki states, looking at the six unfamilar faces in her living room. "Nee-chan?!" The young girl calls. Misaki opens her bedroom door with a sigh.

"Suzuna. How was school?" Misaki asks tentatively, walking over to her younger sister. Ever since Misaki gained legal guardianship, it's become rather difficult for her to communicate with her younger sister.

"School was fine. Did you get the lyrics done?" Suzuna asks. Misaki surprisingly chuckles.

"Yes, Suzuna. Any homework?"

Suzuna shakes her head as she hugs her sister.

"I miss her, nee-chan. I miss them both." Suzuna whispers in a broken tone. Misaki tears up and falls to her knees.

"I miss them too, Suzuna. But they aren't here. I am here for you. Saka's here for you. Shizu's here for you. Yuki's here for you. We are your family now. And, by God, we will make it through this together. I promise you." Misaki says, clutching her sister closely.

"You won't leave me, nee-chan?" Suzuna asks as she sobs in Misaki's chest. Misaki pats her imotou's head affectionately and clutching her tight.

"I swear on Mama's grave. I will never leave you. You are my imotou. You are my flesh and blood. I will never leave you." Misaki whispers, tears falling freely down her face, unaware of the tender looks Yukimura, Sakura, and Shizuko were giving her and the curious looks of the boy band Yukimura managed was giving her. Misaki sends Suzuna to her bedroom to finish her homework.

"It's been a while." Yukimura says, slowly approaching the sobbing form of Misaki, still kneeling on the ground. Misaki suddenly wails, yelling and letting all of her anger and frustrations out.

"Why did they do that, Yuki? Why did they have to indirectly break their own daughter!? And leave me to worry about her health? Why, Yuki!?" Misaki wails, pounding on Yukimura's chest. This seems almost routine to the boy band, considering Sakura and Shizuko walk up and embrace the sobbing female tightly.

"We're here for you, Miki!" They chorus, embracing her tightly, showing her the love they hold for her.

"What's go-" Takumi asks only to get cut off by a glare by their manager.

"Miki. Can I tell the guys about what's going on? They're curious." Yukimura whispers in Misaki's ear. Misaki barely nods her consent, therefore leading Yukimura to jerk his head to the balcony.

"What's going on?" Takumi asks suddenly.

"15 years ago, just when Minako, Misaki's mother, discovered she was pregnant with Suzuna, Misaki's father left. Literally up and left. Then six months ago, Minako passed on, leaving Misaki as the sole guardian to Suzuna. All Suzuna's ever known was me, Sakura, Shizuko, Minako-san, and Misaki's love. I guess I was like a father-role-model to Suzuna, considering she called me her father at her mother's funeral. Anyways. It's been dificult, considering Misaki just started becoming famous, but this time, every month without fail, she writes song after song, but she doesn't do anything with them unless Sakura, Shizuko and I get on her case about it. I'm worried about her. She doesn't deal with men very well because of her father, which is why I was saying it wouldn't be a good idea for you guys to come, but you didn't listen. Oh well. Me and my assisstant, Kanou, have been trying for ages to get her stop hating men, but she never listens. She just bottles herself up and stops talking. I worry about her. Even Kanou, even though he has some difficulties with women, has no luck with her. I don't know what to do anymore." Yukimura says, sighing as he overlooks the city skyline."Misaki's always been the type of person to take care of everyone's worries, but bottles it up when people worry about her." Yukimura adds.

"It's because she cares about us. She's always putting on a front these days, Yuki. She's trying to stay strong for Suzuna, to stay strong for us, but she's slowly breaking. She needs more people to prove to her that she can't do everything by herself." Sakura says, startling the males. She surprises the males even more when she bows. "So I beg of you. Please help us. Please help us show Miki that she has people who love her and want to help her. PLEASE!" Sakura cries out. Yukimura looks at Sakura wide eyed.

Takumi, Tora, Kuuga, and Maki look wide-eyed at each other. Hinata and Ikuto shrug. The six males then look directly at Yukimura. Yukimura shrugs slightly.

"Please. I beg of you." Sakura shouts, gaining the attention of Shizuko who is walking out of Misaki's bedroom.

"What's up, Saka?" Shizuko asks. Sakura nods to Yukimura, silently telling him to explain, as she slumps against the glass window. Ikuto glances at Sakura, almost worriedly. Yukimura silently whispers what just happened to Shizuko. Shizuko nods and bows, identical to Sakura previously.

"Please, help Misaki. She can't keep being so strong. Right now she's resting working on new lyrics. She needs someone other than us to help her. Suzuna is worried that she's going to overwork herself." Shizuko says. The look on Shizuko's face obviously shows she was worried. The tender look in her eyes seem to age her a few years. Yukimura sympathetically gazes at Misaki's closed door.

"I worry about her. She hates the male species, just because of her father." Yukimura mutters. Shizuko and Sakura nod in agreement.

"She let one male ruin her point of view on the entire gender." Sakura says. The door to Misaki's room opens and the group standing on Misaki's balcony watch Misaki open her door and set down a small pile of papers before shutting the door again. Sakura walks over and picks up the sheets, noting the fact that there is tear star stains covering every page.

"Here, Yuki." Sakura says.

"More songs?" Yukimura asks. Sakura nods in confirmation.

"Just like every month." Shizuko sighs.

"She does this often?" Tora asks. Yukimura nods. Kanou walks through Misaki's door, a tender look on his face as Sakura nods confirmation.

"Another month passed." He sighs, talking to Sakura and Shizuko.

"I'm worried about Miki." Shizuko says.

"Me to, Shizu. She seems worse this time." Sakura says.

"Every month, same day, for the same amount of time. For the past six months." Yukimura confirms. "It's best to just give her time alone for today. I'll review her songs. Guys, if you want to stay, be quiet. Miki needs quiet right now." Yukimura says, his face showing the seriousness. "Although she needs a shoulder to cry on, too. She can't always be there for everyone." He whispers. Uknown to him, five males heard what he said. Takumi, Tora, Kuuga, and Maki look at each other.

Unbeknownst to Misaki, she caught the attention of 5 males. Usui Takumi, Kanou Soutarou, Sakurai Kuuga, Igarashi Tora, and Maki Kanade.

_'This means war.'_ They all think.


	3. Chapter 3

After reviewing Misaki's lyrics, Yukimura nods and passes them onto Shizuko to look over. Shizuko stands up and walks to a door at the end of the hallway, opening it slightly – just enough for her to slip through without letting any of the other band to sneak a peek – before stepping back out with a keyboard. Sakura sighs, watching Misaki and Suzuna's bedroom doors, before turning to the males lounging on Misaki's couches.

"Soo..." Sakura says, looking at Ikuto slightly, recignition flashing threw her eyes. "I just met you last night!" Sakura exclaims suddenly, causing all the males to jump out of shock.

"Oh yeah. I thought you were familiar." Ikuto replies, turning to the pink-haired female. Sakura looks at Shizuko who is idly playing with the keyboard while reading threw the lyrics.

**Timeskip: 2 hours: Sakura's POV**

_'It's been two hours since Miki and Suzu-chan's isolated themselves. One or both of them should be coming out for supper. I should go cook supper, now that I think about it.'_ I think, jumping off the couch and skipping to the kitchen. I search through Miki's fridge, only to discover that she has yet to do groceries.

"Delivery it is, then." I mutter as a creaking door gains my attention. I turn around to watch a sleepy Miki open her door, without her clothes – only wearing a pair of really short shorts, her pajama shorts.

"Saka." A sleepy Miki mutters.

"MISAKI!" I screech, dashing to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me before turning to the half-asleep female.

"What, Saka?" Miki yawns.

"YOU REALLY WERE GOING TO GO OUT INTO THE LIVING ROOM WITH SEVEN STRANGE MEN AND YUKI IN SHORT SHORTS AND NO SHIRT OR BRA?!" I screech, vaguely aware that the boy band could probably hear me. Hearing that statement, Miki looks down before letting out an ear-peircing scream.

I step out of the room as Miki gets dressed.

**Misaki's POV**

_'Oh my GOD! I can't believe I almost did that. Why are they still here though? I thought they would've left. And it's not like it's the first time Yuki's seen me shirtless. Although every time, he gets so flustured. But he's family, so he doesn't count. But why is his other band still here! Shit! Where's my shirt and bra? Shit! Why'd I have to put it in the laundry bag?!'_ I think as I dash around my room, frantically yanking down my sports bra that I wear around the house. _'I hope nobody saw me like that. I'd just die of embarassment.'_ I think as I silently open my door, a bright red blush on my face.

"Saka." I call out with a small yawn. "I'm decent know." I add as I tap her shoulder slightly. Saka turns around and breaths a sigh of releif.

"Thank goodness. Anyways what do you want for dinner. You haven't gone shopping yet." Saka scolds.

"Suzuna's the one that does the groceries, remember. If I go out, I'll never escape the paparazzi." I respond with a sigh as we step out to the living room. Yuki looks up with a look of relief plastered on his face.

"What's that for, Yuki?" I ask, pouting slightly.

"Why were you going to come out with nothing but shorts on?" He asks. _'Yup. He's going to scold me.'_ I unconsiously sigh.

"Yuki, I was half asleep and I thought they left already. Besides, it's not the first time you've seen it." I reply, grinning when a scarlet red colors his face.

"Yuki's seen a girl half naked?!" The group choruses. I shake my head "no".

"No?" A brunette questions.

"Take the half part out and you got the right answer." Sakura adds.

"Times three." Shizuko adds, looking up from her keyboard. To say the group's jaws hit the floor would be an understatement as Sakura and I stand on opposite sides of Shizuko.

"You mean..." One of the blonds ask.

"Him and..." A black haired male asks.

"YOU THREE?!" The group of seven (Usui, Tora, Kuuga, Ikuto, Hinata, Maki, and Kanou) shout.

"Quiet down!" Suzuna screams before slamming her door shut.

**Normal POV**

Misaki sighs before walking over to Suzuna's bedroom.

"Suzu-chan." Misaki calls softly. "Can I come in?" She asks looking at the wooden door with a bright pink sign that reads "Suzuna's room. Stay out."

"Go away." Comes her muffled reply. I open the door.

"Suzu. It's your onee-chan." Misaki says softly, peeking her head into her younger sister's room. Misaki spots her 15 year old sister on her bed, curled up, clutching a pillow as if it were her lifeline.

"Nee-chan." Suzuna cries out, sniffling. Misaki quickly throws Suzuna's door open and rushes over to the bed to comfort her imotou, not caring that the others gathered in Suzuna's doorway.

"Oh, Suzu-chan." Misaki mutters, holding her sister close, letting her sister wrap her arms around Misaki's waist and burrow her face into Misaki's breasts.

"I miss them, Nee-chan. Everyone at school makes fun of me for not having a Mama and Daddy." Suzuna says, her voice cracking.

"Saka. Can you get Suzu-chan some honey tea?" Misaki asks, looking at the two females. "I'll try to get her to sleep. Although Yuki may be the only one who can." Misaki says, turning to face Yukimura. "Yuki, if I can't get her calmed down, could you please?" Misaki begs. Yukimura nods as he ushers the others out of Suzuna's bedroom.

"Nee-chan." Suzuzna whispers, nuzzling Misaki's chest, much to the said female's embarassment. Sakura returns with a cup of honey tea, a recepie that Sakura developed that is able to calm Suzuna and lull her to sleep. It comes in handy most around this time of month. Sakura passes the cup to Misaki wordlessly before leaving Suzuna's bedroom as Misaki guides the drink to Suzuna's lips, watching her imotou's eyelids droop before closing.

Misaki untangles herself from her younger sisters surprisingly strong grip before laying her down and covering her up and tucking her in. Silently, so as to not wake the sleeping female, Misaki glides out of Suzuna's room and closes the door, glancing at the people sitting in her living room.

"Follow me." Misaki deadpans, before turning to the door at the end of the hall.

"Are you sure, Miki?" Sakura and Shizuko ask.

"Yes. It's soundproof, so there are no issues there." Misaki says, impatiently waving her hand as she slips on a pair of heels. Sakura and Shizuko fall in step behind Misaki as they walk quickly to the unmarked door. Yukimura follows behind, grabbing the keyboard Shizuko was playing earlier as the males follow silently, curious as to what's going on.

"I can't believe she's actually allowing someone other than me and Kanou into her personal recording studio." Yukimura mutters, shaking his head with a small grin as he hears her acoustic guitar playing.

"Huh? She has her own recording studio in here?" Tora asks with wide eyes.

"Yup. Looks like she's going to actually practice. I wonder if it's one of the new songs she wrote." Yukimura replies as he instructs Kanou to close the door.

"Saka, Shizu. Let's go figure out the rhythm to one of my new songs." Misaki says monotonously. The said females nod.

"Can I order the food first?" Saka asks.

"Miki and I have to tune our instruments, so go ahead." Shizuko replies. Sakura dashes out of the room to place the rather large order.

Misaki smiles gently as she strokes the guitars that are lined up on one wall.

"Mama." Misaki utters with a sigh, a look of longing flickering across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comments**

**Misa X Taku: Thanks about the nicknames, I'll do that. Ikuto is Ikkun, he's one of the Moron Trio that Misaki has to deal with on a day to day basis. And I am having Kanou, Maki and Kuuga interested in Misaki because it makes for an interesting plot. And no, it may not be a Sakura X Kuuga story. I'm keeping the pairs a secret for now, but there's a chance that Misaki might end up with Kuuga. Gomen ne. It's how I'm writing this story and I don't plan on changing the plot that I have already outlined in my head.**

**Redbear108: Thanks! And Arigatou for the telling me spelling for imouto. Yeah I got it mixed up. I'll be working on the next chapter sometime soon.**

**just a person: Sorry about the confusion. Yuki is Yukimura, Suzu-chan is Suzuna, Saka is Sakura, Miki is Misaki, and Shizu is Shizuko. I'll try to keep the nicknames to a minimum to avoid confusion.**

**Liwii: Thank's I'll be updating soon. Keep a lookout for the next chapter. I have quite a few stories I'm working on, so I'll probably have a poll to see which ones people really want me to update.**

**TaigaRAWR: I will update soon, I promise.**

**Idontgiveafuko: Thanks, I try to make cute little scenes. I promise :)**

**Abby: I hope you weren't disappointed in seeing our beloved Misa-chan not killing them. That may come sooner or later though.**

** : Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I hope no one gets really disappointed in me maybe not having a Kuuga and Sakura pair.**

**Ai-senpai: Thanks. I hope you keep reading and supporting this! The more comments I get, the faster I might update.**

**Hanagrace: thanks :) You don't know how much I love to hear that people love reading my stories.**

**Megane no Ohime-sama: Thanks. I'll keep updating as fast as I can while doing college work and other stuff. College kids lead busy lives, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama. If I did, it wouldn't have stopped. It'd still be going.**

**Chapter 4**

Misaki grabs a bright red guitar with dark red and orange flames while Shizuko grabs a similair keyboard. Misaki goes through, expertly tuning her guitar within minutes. Shizuko tunes her keyboard within the same amount of time. Shizuko and Misaki share a small smile.

"So what song are we playing?" Shizuko asks.

"Hmm..." Misaki says aloud as she walks over to a folder stapled onto the wall. "Before He Cheats?" **(A/N: By: Carrie Underwood)**

"Nah." Shizuko says.

"Etto...How about EXPRESS? **(A/N: Christina Agulaira...I don't know who sang it before her though)**" Misaki says, filtering through her papers.

"Let me see it." Shizuko replies. Misaki folds the lyrics into a paper airplane and tosses it to Shizuko, who then catches it and opens it, reading the lyrics. "You wrote this last month, right?" Shizuko asks as her eyes scan the paper.

"Un." Misaki replies, still going through her papers, just in case.

"This actually works." Shizuko replies. "I wanted to play around with the music for it. The way you wrote it, as a slow song. That just didn't work. It needs to be more fast-paced." Shizuko adds.

"Okay. Well, rewrite the music before Sakura gets back." Misaki replies as she turns away from the lyrics. "Want me to get the costumes that Suzuna made for us?" Misaki asks with a wide grin.

"Sure, but we can't change here. The guy's will see." Shizuko replies.

"We can change in my room, duh." Misaki says as if it was obvious. Shizuko face palms.

"I forgot. We aren't at the studio." She mutters darkly, causing Misaki to laugh.

"How's it going?" Sakura asks, walking through the door just as Misaki stands up.

"Shizuko needs to rewrite the music, cuz the pace I set for EXPRESS is off. And we are guna go to my room to get on the costumes Suzuna made." Misaki says, tugging on Shizuko and Sakura's arms, pulling them out of the room.

Sakura sighs as her friend takes charge.

"Reminds you of high school, doesn't it?" Yukimura asks as he walks behind the females.

"Ah yes. The years of the Demon President. How could we forget?" Shizuko chuckles.

"Those were her worst years." Sakura adds.

"But they also were the most entertaining." Kanou shouts. Misaki pouts as she closes the door in Yukimura's face, causing Shizuko and Sakura to chuckle at their best friend and band mate's reaction. Misaki suddenly grins slyly, sending shivers down Sakura and Shizuko's spines.

"What's that smile about?" Shizuko demands.

"You'll find out." Misaki sings out, still grinning.

"You're scaring me, Misaki." Sakura says, hiding behind Shizuko. Misaki chuckles darkly.

"Well..." Misaki sings out. "I'm in my so-called 'Demon Prez mode' so deal with it." Misaki says grinning. Shizuko sighs.

"Where are our costumes. We haven't seen them yet." Sakura says, causing Misaki to chuckle.

"Don't kill me when you see them, ne?"

"Why would we kill YOU?" Shizuko asks. "Suzuna's the one that made it, so she's the one that we would kill."

"She asked me for ideas." Misaki replies as she walks over to a large black door. Shizuko and Sakura look at each other, wide-eyed. They had no clue how to respond to that.

Misaki opens the black door and walks right in, searching through each and every costume that her imouto made for them. Suzuna had long since been placed as their costume designer, through Misaki and Yukimura's insistance. Of course, it hadn't been approved until Misaki had gone to her 'demon mode' as her friends so delicately call it.

"Sakura." Misaki shouts, tossing the costume over to the pink-haired female. "Shizuko." Misaki shouts, tossing a similar costume to the other female before grabbing a third costume and changing herself.

**Yukimura's POV**

"What's taking them so long?" Tora whines.

"Why are you so worried about them taking forever?" I ask, glancing at the nevous blond.

"Because it's boring."

"Well, they're girls. It's going to take forever." Maki deadpans.

"I give them about 5 more minutes." I reply, shrugging.

"So we are the perfect cure for boredom?" Misaki asks, causing me and the other guys to jump.

"Miki!" I shout in exasperation. "You scared the shit out of me."

"All of us!" The group choruses behind me before we realize what they are wearing.

**Misaki's POV**

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Yukimura screams. I chuckle darkly.

"Demon mode's out." Sakura says. I grin as Yukimura visibly gulps.

"Well, let's go play." I shout with a small grin. Suzuna sure knows how to put a spin on winter outfits. However it covered minimal skin, much to my chargin and amusement. I pick up my guitar and slowly strum, keeping pace with the new music that Shizuko writs. I open my mouth and start singing.

**It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside**

**Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire**

**Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest**

**It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque**

**E-X-P-R-E-S-S**

**Love, sex, ladies, no regrets**

**E-X-P-R-E-S-S**

**Love, sex, ladies, no regrets**

**Been holding down for quite some time**

**And finally the moment's right**

**I love to make the people stare**

**They know I got that certain savoir-faire**

**Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen**

**If I let you close enough to touch?**

**Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave**

**Baby, that's guaranteed, why?**

**It's a passion and emotion**

**It's a fashion, burlesque**

**It'll move you, going through you**

**Do what I do, burlesque**

**All ladies come to flaunt it**

**Boys, throw it up if you want it**

**Can you feel me, can you feel it?**

**It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque**

**I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge**

**They screaming more for more and more they beg**

**I know it's me they come to see**

**My pleasure brings them to their knees**

**Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen**

**If I let you close enough to touch?**

**Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave**

**Baby, that's guaranteed, why?**

**It's a passion and emotion**

**It's a fashion, burlesque**

**It'll move you, going through you**

**Do what I do, burlesque**

**All ladies come to flaunt it**

**Boys, throw it up if you want it**

**Can you feel me, can you feel it?**

**It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque**

**Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque**

**It's a passion and emotion**

**It's a fashion, burlesque**

**It'll move you, going through you**

**Do what I do, burlesque**

**All ladies come to flaunt it**

**Boys, throw it up if you want it**

**Can you feel me, can you feel it?**

**It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque**

**Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque**

Yukimura smiles as Shizuko and Sakura and I high-5 each other and grab each other into a hug.


	5. Author's Note

**I would like to make a note to people who do not like the way I write:**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE OR WHAT I WRITE, DON'T READ AND DON'T COMMENT! I DON'T LIKE DEALING WITH PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY DON'T LIKE MY STORIES AND IF YOU CANNOT BE KIND AND LET OTHER PEOPLE ENJOY MY STORIES, THEN FUCK OFF. PLAIN AND SIMPLE.**_

_**Thank you have a nice day.**_


End file.
